


Kokardka

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel powraca, M/M, dlaczego ja tak to lubię, gejowsko, grzywa Sama, kokardki, koniki Pony, lizak, przytulasy, rószoffy, tagowy nieogar, to już fetysz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Dean zawsze wiedział, że Sam lubi różowy. Gabriel też to wiedział.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prezent dla innego supernaturalnego fana, Martyny, a właściwie Mańka, która cierpliwie wytrzymuje moje zachowanie i nawet nie próbuje mnie zamordować. Masz na razie Sabriela, potem dostaniesz tego Samifera :D  
> Tytuł i temat zainspirowany promptem z Google Grafika. Z powrotem Gabriela, bo jego brak trawi mi duszę. A kucyki Pony w prezencie :D

Zaczęło się od tego, że nad ranem sznurówki we wszystkich butach znajdował zawiązane w kokardkę. OK, mimo iż było to dziwne, nie zwróciło jego nadmiernej uwagi.

Potem każda jego flanelowa koszula, każda okropna, sprana koszula, posiadała związane w kokardkę rękawy. To okazało się bardziej problematyczne niż buty, gdyż najpierw musiał te rękawy rozwiązać, potem wygładzić, a na koniec zwinąć do łokcia, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Zajmowało mu to dobrych parę minut i zyskiwał dzięki temu dodatkowe przytyki od Deana.

Kiedy budząc się pewnego ranka poczuł, że ma coś zaplątane we włosy, zerwał się z łóżka i czym prędzej dobiegł do lustra. Spodziewał się jakiegoś pająka albo innego robactwa, jednak zamiast tego w jego orzechowe kosmyki zaczepione były… różowe kokardki. Bardzo dużo małych, wstrętnych kokardek w kolorze jarzącego różu, który wręcz parzył oczy.

Tego było za wiele.

Najpierw sapnął, potem prychnął, a na zakończenie demonstracyjnie warknął coś pod nosem, jak gdyby chciał ostrzec tego, kto sprawił mu tę niespodziankę. Nieumiejętnie złapał pierwszą z brzegu wstążkę, tę zahaczoną o włosy wyrastające ze skroni, i pociągnął ją w dół, co było bardzo złym wyjściem. Momentalnie skrzywił się z bólu, sycząc cicho, ale dzielnie nabrał powietrza w płuca i delikatnie chwycił za końce aksamitki, po czym sprawnym, niemal chirurgicznym ruchem szarpnął. Wiązanie ustąpiło i już po chwili trzymał w ręce wąski i krótki, zaledwie pięciocentymetrowy skrawek materiału. Położył ją na szafkę, stojącą obok lustra, zabierając się do następnej rozetki.

Kwadrans później z zadowoleniem przeczesał palcami włosy, nareszcie wolne i układające mu się wzdłuż twarzy, zakładając je za uszy. Po jego lewej stronie, na niskim drewnianym mebelku, leżał spory stosik rzucającej się w oczy tkaniny, o którym całkowicie zapomniał, zachwycając się swoją grzywą. 

Na jego nieszczęście Dean właśnie się obudził.

\- A myślałem, że bardziej gejowski być nie możesz – rzucił drwiąco w jego stronę, spuszczając nogi z łóżka z zamglonymi oczami. Łoś w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się, spojrzał na niego, potem na różowe wstążki, znowu na brata, aż zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu.

\- To nie moja wina – wyburczał pod nosem, zmiatając materiał do kosza stojącego zaraz za szafką. – Ktoś robi mi głupie kawały. 

\- Ta, jasne, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Ja od dawna wiedziałem o twoim zamiłowaniu do różu i kucyków Pony – niby obojętnie żachnął się Dean, jednak w głębi siebie właśnie konał z morderczego rechotu i piekielnej radości, że wreszcie udało mu się przyłapać Sama w jakiejś typowo dziewczęcej sytuacji. Wyższy z nich zrobił swoją klasyczną suczą twarz, maskując zakłopotanie, oraz zastanawiając się, jakie powiązania mają kucyki Pony z tym, co właśnie robił.

\- Dean, miałem je we włosach, rozumiesz? Kokardki we włosach! Kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby wymyślić coś takiego?! – jego wzburzenie przewyższyło już nieczęsto przekraczaną linię i pewnie rosło by dalej, gdyby nie fakt, że w tym momencie Dean zrobił niepokojącą minę, wpatrzony w niego. Zmarszczył brwi z półotwartą buzią.

\- Stary, co jest? – zapytał kontrolnie niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. Nie widział tego spojrzenia u swojego brata od dłuższego czasu, niewiele rzeczy mogło strwożyć drugiego łowcę, ale w końcu musiał nadejść ten moment i nadszedł właśnie teraz.

\- Dean, mów co- - przerwał gwałtownie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to nie w niego wgapiał się blondyn. Bardzo powoli, w żółwim wręcz tempie obrócił się dookoła własnej osi o kilka stopni, po czym gwałtownie szarpnął i pełen obaw stanął twarzą w twarz z…

\- Hej, dzieciaku – Trickster szczerzył się szeroko, wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie, i podpierał jedną ręką o biodro. Sam zwiesił się na sekundę, może dwie… no, góra pięć, tępo wodząc wzrokiem po ciele Gabriela, który nie przestawał patrzeć na niego z dołu z wyjątkowo wielkim zacieszem, nie do końca rozumiejąc, z czym ma do czynienia.

\- Dean, czy ty…

\- Tak, Sammy, też widzę uśmiechniętego Gabriela. 

Ich zaawansowaną rozmowę archanioł pozostawił bez komentarza. Jedynie przewrócił oczami, z powrotem wbijając uważne spojrzenie w postać stojącego przed nim Łosia i palcem zatoczył przed swoją twarzą kółko.

\- Hello, Trickster – powiedział w końcu, ni stąd, ni zowąd z kieszeni kurtki wyciągając lizaka i po pozbawieniu go papierka wciskając go do między wargi. Nie pomogło to braciom Winchester w rozeznaniu się w sytuacji.

\- Czyli ty żyjesz, tak? – zapytał elokwentnie Sam.

\- Tak.

\- Oszukałeś Lucyfera, tak?

\- Tak.

\- I ukrywałeś się przez pieprzone lata w jakiejś dziurze, żeby teraz zjawiać się i pakować mi we włosy kokardki?! – ton głosu młodszego łowcy nie zmienił postawy sługi Pańskiego, który nadal mielił w ustach lizaka, najwyraźniej malinowego, co jakiś czas zmieniając jego położenie poprzez przesunięcie palcami.

\- To była niezła zaba- - w połowie słowa Gabriel zakrztusił się łakociem i prawie połknął go razem z patyczkiem, gdyż Sam zamknął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Przez moment archanioł był tak ściskany, że zaczął tracić dech, ale w końcu sytuacja unormowała się i mógł swobodnie odwzajemnić uścisk, oplatając klatkę piersiową długowłosego rękoma. 

\- Ty mały, wredny chamie – usłyszał przy uchu drżący szept mężczyzny, a jego palce jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się na jego kurtce. 

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem, dzieciaku – odszepnął ciepło, składając na karku łowcy drobny, czuły pocałunek.


End file.
